


Together

by glitterbb



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, s3e15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbb/pseuds/glitterbb
Summary: Connor's never been proposed to before... Episode 3x15 Coda





	

The words hung heavy in the air, Connor’s heart somersaulting at 100 miles per hour as he tried to figure out if he’d heard right. 

“Connor?” Oliver frowned, his happy, hopeful smile fading from his face at a lightning speed. “Oh, shit.” He mumbled, scrambling backwards. “Okay, just… just forget I ever said that.” He garbled quickly, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red as he scrabbled off the bed, like he couldn’t even bring himself to look at Connor. “I just… I got carried away and misread the situation.” He muttered. 

“Ollie…” Connor sighed, moving after him, kneeling up on the bed and grabbing for his wrist. “Wait. I didn’t mean it like that.” He groaned. 

He’d ruined the moment. He’d experienced many things in his life, but this was his first ever proposal and he couldn’t help but feel like he’d spoilt it. 

“No, It’s fine.” He stuttered, fumbling around on the floor clumsily for his trousers, nearly ending up with both legs in the same hole in his haste to get redressed. “Do you fancy take out? I can go pick up pizza?” His words tumbled from his lips excruciatingly quickly. 

“Oliver!” Connor tried again more forcefully, this time the older man’s head snapped up, wide eyed and shocked. Connor grabbed his hand, guiding him back to sit on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs in the space next to him. “I didn’t mean to come across like that.” He insisted. “I’m just… shocked, I guess?” Oliver frowned, looking like he might burst into tears at any moment. 

“You can say no, Connor…” Oliver started, Connor cutting him off. 

“Everything I touch turns to shit, Oliver, you saw that, you’ve seen everything I’m involved in. You really want to be stuck with me?” Connor asked softly. Oliver rolled his eyes. “I’m a mess.” Connor croaked. “We’re all a huge mess and you don’t have to be involved in any of it.”

“I’m already involved, Connor.” Oliver insisted. “And this has nothing to do with any of that.” He grabbed Connor’s hand, holding it in his own. “I thought I was going to lose you twice in the last few weeks, and both times it tore me up inside.” 

“You’re better off without me.” 

“Can I be the judge of that?” Oliver tutted. “My life changed the moment you walked into it, and yeah, not all of it has been for the better, but you’ve been there, and you’ve stuck by me and I can’t imagine things being any other way.”

“But I keep hurting you.” Connor whispered. Oliver let out a long sigh. 

“Look, I know we’re not perfect.” He mumbled. “I get that we have stuff to work on, but I want us to do that. I want to do that with you.” He paused. “We can be so good together, and there’s still so much we have to learn about each other, but I want to learn all of it, the good and the bad. I want to celebrate the good times with you and comfort you through the bad.”

Connor nibbled awkwardly on his bottom lip.

“I’m not saying we have to get married today, or this year, or even next year. We can do it when we’re ready to do it.” Oliver offered. “But we’re a team, and we fight together. Nothing comes between us anymore. We stand together.” He insisted, getting fired up. 

Connor stared at him in awe. This man. This beautiful man who deserved the world wanted him, was willing to give up any sense of normalcy to be with him and it quite frankly blew him away. He didn’t deserve any of this and he felt selfish for wanting to take it. 

“If all of this has taught me anything, it’s that life can be short, Connor. You never know when it might be too late and I don’t want to worry that we missed our chance.” He swallowed. “You keep telling me I can have anyone but they’re not you. They didn’t hold me when I found out I was poz, or love me when I thought I was unlovable. They don’t look at me like I’m the center of their whole world, but you do.” 

Connor went to open his mouth but Oliver stopped him, holding up a firm hand.

“You can keep coming up with excuses, Connor, but trust me, I’ll have an answer for all of them. I’ve had more than enough time to think about this recently, believe me.” He smiled. “I want to spend my life with you, Connor. We can stay here, or go to California and spend all day doing yoga and getting toned asses just like you wanted.” Connor couldn’t help but giggle as Oliver leant in closer. “As long as I’m where you are.” 

Connor stared at the other man. His eyes defiant and so full of love it made him feel slightly dizzy. This wasn’t how he’d envisaged the day ending, but right now, he couldn’t imagine it finishing any other way.

“Ask me again.” Connor whispered, the beat of his heart building again inside his chest. Oliver chuckled, taking Connor’s left hand in his own and breaking into a wide grin. 

“Connor Walsh, will you marry me?” He grinned. Connor grinned back, already struggling to believe that this was really happening. This was real. 

“Yes.” He smirked, threading his spare hand against Oliver’s jaw and bringing him in close, kissing softly yet deeply. This was the start of a new chapter. Oliver broke away, still clutching Connor’s hand tightly, finger running subconsciously across the base of his ring finger. 

“Shall, I go and get that pizza?” He asked, rising slowly to his feet.

“Uh, no?” Connor smirked, gripping his hand and yanking him back down on the bed. He swung a leg over Oliver’s hips, straddling him with a triumphant grin. “I think we need to finish that other thing we started.” He winked playfully.


End file.
